Bow
by BlackPepper3964
Summary: An unusual encounter with Sesshoumaru leaves Kagome looking forward to their next meeting, what happens?
1. Pink Bow?

**This just randomly came to me while I was drying my hair. I was thinking about Lee Evans' joke about a rottweiler going into a dog show wearing a pink bow and threats that would be issued from this dog due to the humiliation. When Sesshoumaru popped into my head, I just couldn't resist.**

**And so, here is the result. Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Chapter 1**: Pink?_

Kagome tried. She really did. But then she looked again and all her efforts were for naught. Just the remembrance nearly caused her to loose her composure. She honestly did not expect her next meeting with the fearsome Taiyoukai to be like this. She was alone as he had crossed her path just when she was going for her bath. Sesshoumaru glared, his icy demeanour almost broken with this humiliation. He should have known that letting Rin do as she wanted was a bad idea, but he just couldn't say no.

"You will not speak of this to anyone, human, or I will personally tear you apart. Slowly." Kagome nodded frantically, trying to keep the smile from erupting onto her face. He turned and left disappearing into the trees. But him turning around gave her a closer look and a small noise escaped her throat.

When she was sure he couldn't hear her, the laughter couldn't be held in anymore and just burst from her mouth. She could cry with how funny the sight was. One thing was for sure, she would never again be able to look at Sesshoumaru the same way ever again, even if he was threatening her life with glowing green claws.

The sight of Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands, most fearsome youkai in Japan, with his hair tied back with a large **_pink_**bow would never leave her.

Her laughter calmed, now only grinning, she decided that she couldn't _wait_ until her next meeting as she continued walking to the hot springs.

* * *

**At the moment, I am unsure at to whether or not I should continue this. Please give your opinions and review!**


	2. Reminded

**Sooo... Despite the fact I got _no_ reviews on this story, I decided to continue this anyway. Still, some reviews would have been nice...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Chapter 2**__: Reminded_

The next meeting happened sooner than she had thought it would, especially knowing that Sesshoumaru knew she had seen him in such a humiliating situation that was not at all benefiting his lordly stature.

One of Naraku's puppets had appeared and attacked, but it wasn't until after it had been destroyed that Sesshoumaru appeared from the darkness of the trees and surrounding forest. As soon as she noticed him, her lips twitched. Once. Twice. Three times before a grin took hold and she was fighting back laughter. A dark look from him only made it all the worse.

Trying to distract herself, she turned and walked to Sango and Miroku, who had been injured in the short but intense battle. However, that did not stop Sesshoumaru, or anyone else for that matter, from noticing the amusement radiating from her in waves.

"Onna, what is it you find so amusing?" Kagome paused in her step before turning towards him with a knowing look, now not bothering to hide the smile on her face from everyone else. "Answer this Sesshoumaru." She looked at his hair before getting a rather odd expression on her face.

"Just tell me why I should, Sesshoumaru-sama." Inuyasha looked at her incredulously. What was she thinking?

"If you give the wrong answer, this Sesshoumaru will rend you to pieces." An almost hysterical giggle broke free of her throat before she once again composed herself. The events happening now reminded her too much of the meeting with Sesshoumaru last time.

Everyone stared at the miko as she fell to her knees, trying and failing to hold in the giggles. Eventually the giggles escalated until the miko was just laughing before calming down, only to once again look at Sesshoumaru and once again start laughing.

"Silence, miko." The infuriating miko was now crying with laughter, tears streaming down her cheeks. Suddenly Sesshoumaru hoped that the saying that you could kill yourself laughing was true - the fact she was laughing at him was unbearable.

"I just wish I had gotten a picture!" She gasped, finally calming down enough to talk normally - the laughing hurting her stomach and keeping her from breathing too much to continue. Then she looked at the stoic Taiyoukai and smiled mischievously. "Enjoy your time with Rin, and maybe come to visit us all afterwards." When he snarled in rage at her words, she turned to her group. "Shall we be off then?"

And with that, the troublesome miko walked away, leaving many surprised people scrambling after her. One in particular wishing to kill her, though they did not move after she had gone.

* * *

**Review and let me know if you like it! I'll hopefully be continuing this for a while! :)  
**

**BP**


	3. Dangerous Gift

**Just a very ****_very_**** short chapter this time. Just thought I'd leave you all wondering for the sake of it [insert evil laugh here].**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Chapter 3**__: Dangerous Gift_

He was going to _murder_ her this time, but she just couldn't find it within herself to care. An image of their first meeting came to mind and she almost shuddered before composing herself. The feeling of bone dripping with poison sliding over her skin was not an experience she wished to relive.

_'Haven't you wondered why he hasn't killed you already even though you have seen him in a humiliating predicament and laughed in his face about it afterwards?'_ The voice of reason was swiftly pushed to the back of her mind, however, for more… amusing thoughts of Sesshoumaru's face after she gave him his little present.

It was a nice material and settled nicely in her bag, ready and waiting for its owner-to-be to pop by. She giggled.

This was going to be so fun… and she would want to miss a single second of it.

Hence the digital camera.

* * *

**I'm so evil. No, I'm not going to tell you whats going to happen until (maybe) the fifth chapter. Muhahahahaha!**

**BP**


	4. Musings Of The Other Side

**Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter _almost_ as much as I did...**

**BP**

* * *

_**Chapter 4**__: Musings Of The Other Side  
_

Usually when Sesshoumaru needed to blow some steam, he would go to Inuyasha's group. Beating Inuyasha always made him feel amused. It was just the way he would never give up and that he wouldn't let his friends help him. Pfft, as if he, the Great Lord Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands would lower himself to kill a few humans and two demons for sport.

But not this time. He was stressed, and his usual stress-reliever had a companion that knew something she should never have known. Going there was out of the question.

_So why was it his feet were moving him in that direction?_

_Why was it that he couldn't stop thinking about her?_

_Why was she still alive?_

He had answers to none of those questions. Usually, had anyone else seen him in the state he was in on that night, he would have killed them. Hell, he had killed for less than that. So why did he just threaten her instead? Even when she had laughed in his face, he didn't kill her. Why?

Perhaps that was why his feet were moving him in the direction of his half-brother and pack - to find out why he hadn't killed her yet, or even to kill her now. Yes, he liked the latter idea better.

But there was still one problem to address: why hadn't he killed her yet? He had killed creatures for seeing less than she had - even less than what she had said, in any of their meetings. The fact that she had addressed him without honorific was also something that many had been dead for doing. Even his enemies added the honorific. To not do so was like signing you own death warrant. Well, whatever a death warrant was.

He hoped there would be no embarrassment on the next 'run-in' with his hanyou brother's pack - even if the miko was the only one who knew.

* * *

**I've decided that I like doing this story. I also like doing names for the chapters - it's really fun!**

**BP**


	5. Almost

**I have decided to not reveal the colour of Sesshoumaru's ****_gift_**** until a later date - perhaps until the 12th chapter. Hope you enjoy this one!**

**BP**

* * *

_**Chapter 5**_: Almost

Kagome _almost _shrieked in excitement when she felt the Taiyoukai's aura heading in their direction. But she refrained - if only for the sake of the youkai ears in the group.

Stepping from one foot to the other in anticipation, Kagome waited _almost_ patiently for the _almost_friendly battle to finish. As soon as it was, she stepped forward, much to the suspicion of Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha. When she got to them, she dropped her bag and took out her first aid kit, tending first to Inuyasha, then to Sesshoumaru. When he looked at her suspiciously, she merely smiled and carried on.

"What? I learned long ago that you weren't trying to kill Inuyasha." She said low enough so only he could hear her. When he sent her a veiled, disinterested look, she just shook her head and smiled again. Maybe she wouldn't give him his _gift_today.

"This Sesshoumaru doesn't need you help, miko. He will heal without your help within the next hour." Inuyasha sent a look to his older sibling, with his arms flailing about, desperately trying to warn him not to say anything. He knew the response Kagome would give, having been her target for many years.

"Well then, Sesshoumaru-sama," She said sarcastically, while Sesshoumaru was unsure whether or not to be feeling satisfaction at Kagome finally speaking his title, "maybe next time I shouldn't bother!" With that, she tightened the bandages too much, and then poked him in the shoulder, where the worst cut was. Sesshoumaru winced, which was barely any movement as it was, and suddenly wished he had kept quiet. Now he had a feeling of foreboding.

She had _almost_ decided not to humiliate him today.

* * *

**Well, there you have it, folks. I'm actually starting to have fun with this one. Anyway, you know what to do.**

**BP**


	6. Quality Time

**Here we go! The next one! Hope you are enjoying yourselves so far!**

**BP**

* * *

Chapter 6: Quality Time

It was with viscous satisfaction when, a minute later, Kagome reached into her bag and pulled out her _gift_ and walked towards Rin and an unsuspecting Sesshoumaru. He was leaning against a trees base watching Rin collect flowers in the same area of the 'battle'.

When she reached Rin, she tapped her on her shoulder and, making sure Sesshoumaru didn't see, handed her the material. Kagome pointed first at Sesshoumaru, then her hair. Getting the message, Rin hid the fabric in her orange kimono and carried on playing.

Later that night, when everyone was still asleep, Kagome got out of her sleeping bag and crept quietly towards Sesshoumaru's camp, which was a short distance away, with camera in hand. She made sure to be downwind, and his her aura. From the bushes she watched as Rin went up to her Lord and asked him something. She saw Sesshoumaru look around and flare his aura quickly, looking for someone else, Kagome supposed - then she grinned when Sesshoumaru nodded almost imperceptibly.

'This is as much my gain as it is Rin's.' Kagome thought, snickering in her mind as she watched Rin climb behind Sesshoumaru and brush through his hair with her fingers. 'She gets to spend some quality time with Sesshoumaru, and I get a picture that will amuse me for life. Definitely a fair trade.'

Rin pulled his hair back and suddenly that foreboding feeling came back. His eyes opened - when did he close them? - and glanced around again. When Rin jumped down from her perch he patted her on the head and nudged her towards her bedding. Obediently and with a smile, she did as he had silently ordered.

Once he was sure she was asleep he stood and walked out of the camp to check on his brothers pack. Just to make sure.

* * *

**Oooh... is Kagome going to get caught? I don't know yet, so... until next time!**

**BP**


	7. Just In Time

**To be honest, I am not totally sure if I should reveal the colour of Sesshoumaru's gift or not. Anyway, enjoy!**

**BP**

* * *

****Chapter 7: Just In Time

Kagome giggled hysterically as she ran back to camp, still keeping downwind of the Taiyoukai. She knew as soon as he had glanced around suddenly when Rin had pulled his hair back that he would check on their camp when Rin was asleep. She had gotten one picture of him when he stood up and she tried not to cry with laughter at the fact that he still tried to look dignified when he did so.

Maybe, if she was lucky, and fast enough, she might get a picture of his pretty hair from behind.

She had just settled down in her sleeping back when his powerful aura swept over them. She knew that Inuyasha had been roused from his light sleep but he didn't make a move, preferring to allow his companions to sleep, as he knew that they'd had a long day and would have another one tomorrow. She heard Inuyasha choke quietly and then snort.

Grinning, she tried to stop laughing but couldn't, so she acted like she talked in her sleep. She started wriggling around, giggling quietly, saying things like: "Shippou, stop it! That tickles!"

Inuyasha then knew that she had something to do with his brothers appearance, because she never talked in her sleep. He would question her when he left. His attention was caught when his brother turned and started leaving. He tried to stifle his snicker and managed to do so.

Well, until a glint drew his gaze away from his almost totally humiliated brother. Kagome had moved quickly and quietly and once more grabbed her camera. She sat up in her sleeping bag and snapped a picture while Inuyasha was dying on the inside of laughter. She glanced at him when Sesshoumaru was out of hearing and sight range and contemplated him for a moment before deciding to lay back in her sleeping bag with a 'good night Inuyasha' and a 'I'll tell you tomorrow when we're alone'.

In all honesty, he couldn't wait. This tale he would definitely be remembering for a long time to come.

The night had never passed so slowly.

* * *

**Kagome hasn't been caught yet - will she ever be? Though Kagome's response to Sesshoumaru's revenge is not going to be pleasant if he does find out - or at least, not for Inuyasha. But that has still got five more chapters before I even THINK about descibing it in detail.**

**BP**


	8. Caught

**Here we go, people! Another installment of humour provided by moi and I hope you enjoy it as things finally kick off!**

**BP**

* * *

**Chapter 8**: _Caught_

_Later _turned out to be the next night. And by this time, Inuyasha was practically vibrating with the need to know what was going on.

The explanation took longer than strictly necessary, with the both of them laughing too hard at points to even think about speaking coherently. Inuyasha loved it. He thought that his half-brother deserved this completely. Maybe now he would learn not to mess with Kagome. It took a long time for him to learn, but, in-between the sit's and pranks that she had pulled on him, winding her up was fun.

Though, he had to feel sorry for him, and when he told Kagome this, her wry look in his direction sent him over the edge once again into the realm of laughter.

Unknown to them both, a figure beyond the trees had heard every word. Distantly, he wondered why he hadn't killed them yet. His beast whispered the answer, but he ignored it. Deciding to unnerve the two, he walked toward the two at a leisurely pace. The miko noticed him first, as he had stayed downwind and behind Inuyasha. Her heart rate increased rapidly as she nudged Inuyasha to stop laughing, panicking when he just laughed harder, her eyes rapidly flicking between the stoic Taiyoukai and the laughing hanyou.

Strangely enough, Sesshoumaru noticed that though she acted afraid, she was anything but. Her scent was clear. Even if he hadn't been able to scent her, he could tell by the way her eyes sparkled - _sparkled_? Why did he think that? - with mirth, the way her lips twitched.

He knew he was taken out the hideous, hideous ribbon. He wasn't referring to the fabric - that was lovely -, he was referring to the colour.

Keeping his expression stoic, he asked, "What was that about me, miko?"

Inuyasha immediately stopped laughing and he and Kagome looked at each other in barely suppressed horror and dread as one thought filtered through both their minds.

_Busted._

* * *

**Well, there you have it. Kagome has been caught and Inuyasha will be the one to pay for it. [Insert evil laugh here] After all, wasn't he the one who she told it to, which then travelled to our favourite Youkai Lord's ears? I believe it was. I'm thinking about turning this into a romance as well as humour - what do you think? Let me know!**

**BP**


	9. Oops!

**It's been a while since I've updated, and I'm very sorry. So, here is your -evidently- much desired chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

**BP**

* * *

**_Chapter 9_**: _Oops_

"Well, miko? Inuyasha?" Kagome tittered nervously and waved her hand in dismissal.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." She said at the same time as Inuyasha stated rudely, "It's not any of your business, bastard."

"If it is about me, it becomes my business, _little brother_. Miko, do not take me for a fool. You are far too nervous for it to be nothing." Kagome laughed again.

"Nervous? Who's nervous? Not me!" _Right, well done, Kagome. It's blatantly obvious that your nervous._

"Inuyasha, leave. I wish to… talk with the miko." At Inuyasha's wary look, he added, "This one shall not harm her."

"Inuyasha?" Kagome squeaked. She wasn't so sure about being left alone with his brother. He ignored her, only continuing to stare at Sesshoumaru. Then he laughed and stood up and began to walk away.

"Keh, wench. You should have known you would eventually be caught. See you back at camp!" He didn't get very far. She stood up, furious. Fire blazed in her eyes, making them glow. _'She looks so beautiful when she's angry,'_ Sesshoumaru's beast whispered to his master. Once again he was ignored. He sighed, maybe he should try a different way to approach the subject.

"_Sit_! Don't call me wench, Puppy! My name is Kagome!" Inuyasha slammed to the ground. He groaned in humiliation. It was bad enough in front of their companions, but in front of Sesshoumaru? That just wasn't fair.

"Dammit, Kagome! What have I told you about sitting me?! And stop calling me a puppy!" Kagome smiled impishly. "Oh no, wench, don't you dare!"

"Aw, poor puppy. Is he grumpy? Is he?" Her sugar sweet tone quickly turned angry, as Inuyasha expected. "Maybe he needs to _sit_ in the naughty corner for a bit and _sit_ there while he thinks about what he did."

When Inuyasha didn't move after that, her expression turned into one of fake innocence.

"Oops! I think he might be unconscious! Oh dear." Sesshoumaru wasn't fooled for one minute. Her scent was extremely satisfied.

_'She's scary when she's angry.'_ Secretly, Sesshoumaru agreed with his beast.

* * *

**Well, there you go. I wonder what's going to happen now? Find out next time!**

**BP**


	10. Wicked

**I deeply apologise for neglecting this story for so long. I have been writing some other stories and I've been struggling to find inspiration for this one. Luckily I've seen some things happen in college that kind of reminded me of this story! So here I am! Also, it might be turning to a more romantic side of this prank-ish relationship, and I don't quite know where I'm going with it. But, hey, we'll find out eventually. Enjoy!**

**BP**

* * *

**_Chapter 10_**: _Wicked_

With Inuyasha down for the count, Sesshoumaru knew there was now nothing that stopped him from talking with the miko. With that in mind, he composed himself and turned to said miko, who was wearing an extremely satisfied expression.

"Miko." When she pointedly ignored him, he sighed inwardly and tried again. "Kagome." She turned to him with a bright smile.

"Yes, Sesshoumaru?" Kagome's innocent tone seemed to set something off in the Taiyoukai, for his usually blank features twisted into something she could only call wicked, and she felt her chest tighten with an unexplainable feeling.

"This Sesshoumaru has decided upon your punishment for humiliating him." Kagome's mouth gaped open at him as she looked at him incredulously. Without thinking he said, "Perhaps you should close that mouth before I decide to do something with it." His tone was undeniably wicked, deep and rumbling. Her mouth closed, but now the scent of arousal wafted off of her form. Sesshoumaru knew the monk travelling with their group had a penchant for lechery and perverseness, but he had never counted himself as that type.

Now, though… well, lets just say the youkai lord would be doing it a lot more if it got the same reaction from the miko.

'Yes! Now we're getting somewhere!' His beast sounded immensely satisfied, and, to be perfectly honest, he was too.

"O-oh? What might that be… Sesshoumaru?" Kagome stuttered, trying to ignore the heat that curled in her abdomen.

A smirk tilted Sesshoumaru's lips as he stalked forward.

Suddenly Kagome didn't feel that her pictures was worth whatever he was going to do to her.

_'If I was in any other situation, I would probably find this wicked being to be a God walking on earth.'_ Kagome contemplated, watching Sesshoumaru take slow, measured steps towards her, giving her the distinct impression that she was prey and he was predator.

_'But as it is, I'm downright terrified!'_

* * *

**Hooray! That's another chapter done! Next time you won't have to wait so long for another chapter (hopefully).**

**BP**


	11. Mirror

**Seeing as how I got a review that only said 'Update!' I think I should probably update. Enjoy!**

**BP**

* * *

**_Chapter 11_**: _Mirror_

"Well, miko," Sesshoumaru said as he continued walking. "You owe me a debt that you will pay off until I deem it repaid." Kagome's eyes narrowed, showing no sign that she was nervous anymore.

"A debt is usually when that someone had done something for you. You have done nothing for me." The smirk he was previously wearing grew until it was a smile.

"On the contrary, I have done you an immense favour. Something I wouldn't usually grant someone else." Kagome raised an eyebrow in a perfect imitation of himself.

"Oh? What has the great Youkai Lord Sesshoumaru done for a mere ningen like me?" Sesshoumaru stopped walking forwards and studied Kagome for a moment, as if he wasn't sure that he had heard correctly, or as if he couldn't quite believe that Kagome could be so oblivious.

"This Sesshoumaru has let you live even after the humiliation he has suffered. I think that is favour enough." Kagome rolled her eyes at his pig-headedness. _Seriously, if his ego grows anymore, he might explode…. Or put it in a different body… or even put it into a jewel or mirror he could stare at all day. _

Unfortunately, mental laughter is hard to contain, and tends to twist the owners expression oddly. So, when Kagome's face twisted, Sesshoumaru felt the need to wonder if the miko was sane. And what's worse, Sesshoumaru's pride suffered quite the blow when Kagome burst out laughing.

"Say… Sesshoumaru? Do you own a mirror?" At Sesshoumaru's nod, Kagome's eyes widened and she saw a mental picture of Sesshoumaru, when he was at home, just staring in the mirror when no one was looking and looking dreamily at himself. And saying stuff like: '_Oh, Sesshoumaru! Could you get anymore handsome?_' and '_Who the sexiest Lord of the Land? Sesshoumaru! Oh yeah._' and doing a victory dance.

* * *

**Oh dear. Could the humiliation get any worse for poor Sesshoumaru-Sama? Find out next time on Bow.**

**By the way, I shall have to apologise to all my readers as I have to get my netbook fixed and probably won't be able to update for a while. Sorry. I'll try to update within the next two weeks, but I can't promise anything.**

**BP**


	12. Hairy Threats

**So sorry for the wait, my computer with all my stories on it took longer to fix than I had anticipated. But I'm back now, so I can carry on updating!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**_Chapter 12_**: _Hairy Threats_

Sesshoumaru, in all honesty, had no idea why the miko had suddenly burst out laughing, asked a random question, then started laughing even harder than before. Though one thing was certain. It was about him. He seemed to be the only thing the miko laughed about nowadays.

"Miko, cease laughing." It didn't help. In fact, it seemed to make her worse. "Do you like your hair, miko?" She slowed down a bit, now only giggling quietly as she looked at him in confusion.

"Of course I do."

"If you are not silent, then you will be getting a very short haircut." Kagome looked at the Taiyoukai incredulously. Was he actually serious? What kind of threat was that? Though, looking at his own hair… perhaps it was a valid one.

"You're kidding… right?" A bored look was all she got in response. She gaped at him. "Oh my God! You're _actually_ serious about that!" Then she started to giggle again. Images of him walking into a hairdressers but then being chased around the shop by people with scissors while screaming, _'Noooo! Don't cut my precious!'_ ran through her head, but this time she controlled it, trying to lessen the threat to her own hair.

"Now then, miko, you will do as I tell you." A hysterical giggle left Kagome, leaving the Lord wondering after her sanity. Again.

"And what is it you want from me, Sesshoumaru?" A grin slowly creeped up on Sesshoumaru's face.

"I want you to do the ultimate prank on my half-brother and then stay with me for exactly nine months." An evil cackle Naraku would be proud of escaped Kagome's lips as she thought of ideas for the ultimate prank on Inuyasha and then all the chaos she could wreak on Sesshoumaru's home. And he probably had servants! She suddenly couldn't wait.

"Silence that infernal cackling, miko." A grin was his response.

"Of course, lest my hair suffer the consequences." Kagome said in a mock-serious voice.

In his mind, Sesshoumaru wondered what exactly he had done.

* * *

**A deal has been struck! What will Kagome plan to do? I don't actually know yet, but we'll see... Reviews are welcome, they give me confidence that you actuall want this on here and enjoy reading it. See you next time - well, not really because I can't see you really... yeah, well, you get the idea.  
**

**BP**


	13. Foreboding Feelings

**A treat! Two chapters in one day to make up for the long wait!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 13: _Foreboding Feelings_

Sesshoumaru had left shortly after Kagome's agreement to his terms and with such an air that suggested that he was satisfied. This left Kagome to drag Inuyasha's unconscious body back to camp. His really, really _heavy_ body.

"He could've helped me. Arrogant jerk." She grumbled to herself as she sat down by the fire, ignoring the rest of the groups inquisitive glances as to why Inuyasha was unconscious and making sure they didn't hear her.

Eventually the group deduced that Inuyasha had merely annoyed Kagome enough that she sat him until he passed out. Which was actually the truth.

When the inu hanyou finally awoke, Sango, Miroku and Shippou were asleep, Kirara resting in between the pervert and the slayer. Kagome was still awake, scheming - not that he knew that. He groaned as he sat up.

"Oi, Kagome!" He shouted quietly. "Why did you do that?" Kagome turned toward him and the look in her eyes gave him shivers.

"Because you called me a wench, dog boy." A grin spread on her face as she spoke, giving her a creepy look. Inuyasha stayed silent after that jumped into a tree, not facing her the rest of the night. But he still couldn't help taking little glances now and again. Especially when she starting chuckling under her breath. Sometimes she would glance at him and laugh before writing something down in the note book she had gotten out sometime during the night.

Whatever she was planning, it had something to do with him. And when Inuyasha felt danger, he was never wrong, whether it was life-threatening or not.

A feeling of foreboding washed over him as he looked at Kagome, and he knew instinctively that keeping his distance would be for the best right now.

* * *

**Well, at least Sesshoumaru is not the only one to feel foreboding when it comes to Kagome! Things will either get more fun, or more fun from here on out. Of course we'll get Sesshoumaru's point of view now and again, just too see how he's doing. See ya next time!**

**BP**


	14. Planning

**Hey everyone! It's been a while... again. Oh well, I suppose that I'm never going to update when I plan to, so skittish is my style, apparently. I'm babbling, unfortunately, so just bare with me for a moment, I do plan on eventually getting on with the update. Which I should probably do now... yeah. Enjoy!**

**BP**

* * *

_**Chapter 14**_: _Planning_

From that day onwards, Inuyasha avoided Kagome, and Kagome went for longer and longer baths each night. Two weeks later, with a thoroughly confused Sango, Miroku, Shippou and Kirara, Kagome was taking two-hour baths (or longer) and she and Inuyasha had formed a sort of distance between each other.

Kagome schemed and planned, randomly bursting out in diabolical laughter. Inuyasha was the one that mainly kept the distance, instinct making him more and more agitated each time she laughed. It got to the point where whenever she took longer in a bath, he found himself thanking Kami for the relaxation time.

They continued to travel long distances, with Kagome telling them where to go for the jewel shards. Soon Sesshoumaru stopped by, wanting to know when, exactly, she was going to do this prank. She let out a low laugh that chilled his blood and told him that the plan was in motion. All he had to do was to find a witch or sorceress and tell Kagome where she was so she could lead the hunters in that direction for the final stage of her plan. He agreed to do so, and disappeared, leaving her to do as she wished.

It was many days before Sesshoumaru met with her again. And, to her untold embarrassment, she was bathing at the time. He told her that if she went in the north-westerly direction, she should find what she was looking for in the next few days. After her given information, she dismissed Sesshoumaru by turning her back and laughing lowly, making him wonder if leaving this totally in her hands was a good idea. Even commissioning her to do this seemed a little unwise now.

Kagome went back to camp happier that night, making Sango, Miroku and Kirara, as Shippou was already asleep, wonder what got her in such a good mood.

Inuyasha, however, sensed impending doom and clenched his teeth, dreading the next few days.

And rightly so, too.

* * *

**Oh dear. Things aren't looking good for poor Inuyasha. Kagome is confusing and worrying everyone. And, seeing as how both Kikyou and Naraku are being neglected, I think I might include them once more. See you next time on Bow.**

**BP**


	15. Confiding

**I think this is probably the soonest I've updated in a while, actually. Hope you've enjoyed the story so far and I'd like to thank everyone for their lovely reviews! Enjoy!**

**BP**

* * *

**_Chapter 15_**: _Confiding_

Inuyasha saw the eerie, pale glow of the Shinidamachu and took his chance, shooting off without offering a single explanation to the others in the group, who looked after his form curiously. Kagome looked up from her thoughts, feeling the tell-tale tug on her soul.

"He's gone to see Kikyou." Sango and Miroku looked at her worriedly, trying to see if there was any trace of sadness in her at all. There was none.

Actually, she looked ecstatic.

"Don't tell Inuyasha that I've gone anywhere. Also, Sango, can I borrow Kirara for a few hours?" Sango looked down at Kirara, who looked at Kagome and meowed in affirmation.

"Looks like that's a yes, Kagome." Kagome's expression was fierce with excitement and she mounted Kirara and took off, waving good-bye to her friends.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha ran through the forest, feeling more desperate than ever to get to Kikyou. She was waiting for him in a field of abnormal white flowers. They looked a bit like poppies, but they glowed in moonlight.

"Kikyou." He whispered. She looked at him for a moment without replying, then bent down and picked a single flower.

"What troubles you, Inuyasha?" She straightened and looked at him curiously when he hesitated. Inuyasha took another step forward and spoke in a rush, needing to get what he felt off his chest.

"I think Kagome is planning to do something. She randomly laughs, rarely speaks and I have this horrible feeling it's got something to do with me." Kikyou's forehead creased in confusion. What on earth could her reincarnation be planning? "Join my group, please, Kikyou. I need you there." Her eyebrows raised with surprise at the unexpected request. Seeing how anxious he looked, she nodded.

"Very well, I shall join the group." She watched relief cross his features, smoothing them out momentarily. They tensed again when she spoke again. "But only if your group and my reincarnation agree to it."

Inuyasha knew exactly how unlikely that was. But he shoved it out of his mind in favour of relishing the freedom of Kagome's now worrying presence.

He was so glad he had told someone about his suspicions - he couldn't tell the others in the group because they wouldn't believe him. Not when it was about sweet little Kagome.

* * *

**I have now included Kikyou and we shall see what happens with her soon enough. Naraku should be coming up pretty soon as well, and Kagome gets slightly creepier, so I'm not entirely sure what I'm doing... oh well. Feel free to review!**

**BP**


	16. Suspicion

**A treat! For my wonderful readers. Naraku makes his first appearence, but what does he thinks of Kagome's recent behaviour? Lets see, shall we? Enjoy!**

**BP**

* * *

_**Chapter 16**_: _Suspicion_

Naraku watched through Kanna's mirror Kagome's strange behaviour and wondered at it for a moment before dismissing the oddity, and thought about how he should go about killing her and when. But he never found a moment where she was far enough away from her group to do the deed.

So when she borrowed Kirara, he almost leapt for joy. "Kagura, Kanna, look after the castle. I'm going to get rid of a nuisance." Kagura frowned in confusion. Since when does Naraku do the dirty work himself? Kanna just nodded her head in obedience, her face blank, impassive. He didn't take anyone with him - after all, it was only the untrained miko. He didn't need his low-level youkai with him either, as his body was more than enough of a weapon.

To his surprise, Kagome had landed Kirara, and was waiting for him, an unusually sweet and innocent smile on her face.

"Hello, Naraku, how are you this fine evening?" Suddenly, Naraku wasn't so sure about his plan to kill the miko now. Maybe… he should wait for another day. The creepy woman tilted her head, still smiling sweetly. "Don't worry, you can be included too." A shadow fell across Kagome's face and her smile was curiously evil.

"Oh, really, Kagome? How nice of you to include me. What is it?" The smile widened into a grin, making Naraku shiver involuntarily.

"Now, that would be telling, wouldn't it? Both you and Inuyasha can enjoy yourselves with my little treat." Naraku's ears perked up.

"Are you planning to betray the hanyou, Kagome? I didn't think you were so tainted." Kagome sighed softly, shaking her head as if she was talking to a child who misunderstood something she had said completely.

"Silly, _silly_ Naraku. When I'm in the mood I'm in now, no one is safe. I will turn on anyone." She looked up at the sky. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have another meeting, but if you want to talk to me again, please feel free to make an appointment. I'll see when I can fit you in." With a wink, she and Kirara flew off, leaving Naraku dumbstruck and wondering what the hell was going on.

Naraku shook his head, feeling something burning in the pit of his stomach. It felt a lot like dread. Just what was Kagome up to?

* * *

**It seems like everyone is feeling wary of Kagome now, doesn't it? Even I don't know what's going to happen next, but, hey! I'll get there! Ja ne!**

**BP**


	17. Wrong!

**Hi! Feeling strangely happy today. Just found out I'll be doing childcare next year at college hooray! Anyway, that has no direct link to what this chapter is about - I just felt like telling someone... yeah. So, enjoy!**

**BP**

* * *

_**Chapter 17**_: _Wrong!_

Kagome came back before Inuyasha did, a massive grin on her face. She spoke to no one as she landed and handed Kirara back to Sango. Oddly enough, it looked like Kirara was smirking as well. Miroku and Sango groaned and shared a look.

_Great_, now there was another being in the group that was plotting.

And now, just when Kagome got herself settled next to her backpack, Inuyasha comes back. Sango and Miroku haven't missed the new-found tension between the two leaders of their group. They tensed when they saw who was behind him and turned back to Kagome who was looking at Inuyasha with the calmest, most blank expression on her face they had seen in weeks.

Inuyasha had brought Kikyou to the group. Everyone, including Inuyasha and Kikyou prepared for a mini-explosion. But Kagome looked at Inuyasha. Then she looked at Kikyou. Locking eyes with her incarnation, Kagome suddenly smirked devilishly.

The miko made out of clay actually _shuddered_ and turned to Inuyasha for momentary comfort. Inuyasha was merely staring at Kagome, shuddering himself when the creepy expression turned to him.

"Don't _worry_ so much, Inuyasha. I _promise_ that I'm fine with this. In fact I _welcome_ her _most warmly_ into the group." Kagome turned from the frightened hanyou to Kikyou. "Come and rest near the fire, Kikyou. I'm sure we'll be _great friends_."

Something told them all that the conversation wasn't quite over when Kagome stopped talking. Indeed, it was not.

One last time, Kagome looked over to Inuyasha and froze him in place with a single look that sent chills down his spine.

_I will have the last laugh._ She grinned and then turned back to the fire, talking with Sango, Kikyou and Miroku more animatedly than she had in a while and leaving the frozen hanyou to think about what exactly he had done.

He'd thought that having Kikyou in the group would be a comfort to him.

He was so, so wrong.

* * *

**Hooray! Another chapter done with! Poor Inuyasha, everything he is doing seems to make it worse for him. And poor Kikyou as well. Not sure what I have planned for her at the moment. Sango, Miroku and Shippou are safe from her antics… for now.**

**BP**


	18. Do You See It?

**Greetings! Another chapter for another day... sometimes it's so strange. I'm not quite sure what's strange though, it just is... Isn't rambling lovely? Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**BP**

* * *

_**Chapter 18**_: _Do You See It?_

Later, when Inuyasha was sure Kagome and the others were asleep, he led Kikyou out of camp. "Did you see it? The thing I was telling you about?" Inuyasha asked, eager to know he wasn't alone with his fears. Kikyou nodded carefully, not wanting to excite the hanyou any further.

"And she isn't being possessed by anything…" Kikyou trailed off. There was only one thing she could think of that could cause this to happen. "Inuyasha, before she started acting like this, did she do anything… or see anyone?" Inuyasha frowned.

"Yeah, actually. She pulled a prank on Sesshoumaru and then he wanted to talk to her…" Comprehension dawned. "So… what? You're saying she's either gone over to the dark side because Sesshoumaru did something, or she's planning a massive prank? On who though?" The dead miko sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose, trying to be patient with the hanyou.

"You. _You're_ the one she's been focussing on when it comes to acting creepy, right?" At Inuyasha's nod, she continued, "Well, then it must be you she wants to play a prank on - and that's only if she's not suddenly trying to kill you to be on either Naraku's side or Sesshoumaru's." Inuyasha gritted his teeth. Like hell he would allow that to happen.

"Oh no." He said after a few moments, as the implications of what she said penetrated his mind. "With how long she's been looking at me like that for, and the amount of evil smirks… this is going to be a nightmare!" He wailed, despairing of any thought that he might come out of this with his dignity intact.

"Not as much a nightmare as what I will do if you don't shut _up_." Kikyou muttered irritably. Honestly, she used to love this guy? What _was_ she thinking? Forget this, she'll _help_ Kagome if Inuyasha kept on like this!

"What?" Inuyasha asked, his attention back on her again. Kikyou smiled, shaking her head.

"Nothing, Inuyasha." As soon as she finished speaking, he turned back to despairing. Her smile dropped instantly, features darkening as she resolved to assist Kagome. Personally, she didn't care who she was doing it for… she just wanted payback.

And, no doubt, Kagome will be willing to help.

* * *

**Well, looks like I decided pretty quickly what part Kikyou would have in this! See you next time! Feel free to review!**

**BP**


End file.
